Jasmine's Childhood
by Paleogirl47
Summary: A look into Jasmine's childhood such as: loosing her mother, growing up trapped in the palace, and her desire to be seen as more than just a prize to be won. This a companion piece to my stories "Aladdin's Childhood" and "Fatherhood" but you don't need to read them first, and is set in the 1992 movie but will have references to the 2019 movie and the Broadway show. Please r&r


Jasmine's Childhood

Chapter 1: The Fragile Flower

Princess Jasmine was born at midnight on a cool October morning. The Sultana's pregnancy had been the gossip of all the civilians of Agrabah. They had been speculating weather the Sultan and his wife were going to have a strong and brave son or a beautiful daughter that could be married off as a peace offering to a neighboring kingdom. Most of the kingdom was hoping for a male heir, but those hoping for a future prince were going to be very disappointed.

judging by what a difficult pregnancy and delivery she had, the Sultana could tell her daughter was going to be a spitfire and would defiantly be able to give any boy a run for his money. Just like she had been as a child, before she accepted her royal duties.

"What are you going to name the child?" the royal physician asked the Sultan and his wife, while a nurse maid returned with the baby princess, who was now cleaned, dressed and diapered and wrapped in a purple silk blanket.

"I was thinking about Ruby," the Sultan admitted, "because she is as precious and valuable as gem to me."

The Sultana winced, "I was wanting to name her Jasmine, because she is as delicate and graceful as the fragrant flower, and also she was born at night and every good botanist would tell you that Jasmine flowers bloom the fullest at night."

"Doctor, the Sultana has spoken. You will tell the kingdom to welcome our daughter, Princess Jasmine, future heir to the throne of Agrabah," the Sultan decreed.

Three Years Later

The people of Agrabah grew to love the little Princess. When the Sultana would take her on royal visits to the Mosque, the citizens would shower the young princess with flowers, sweets and beautiful dolls. People would even stand in long lines to sneak a peek at the young princess.

But not everyone was a fan of the young princess. Jafar, the Sultan's newly appointed royal vizier personally loathed the child.

"I don't know why everyone makes such a fuss over Jasmine," Jafar lamented to Razoul, who was head of the royal guards, "she is no more special than your average three-year-old, but oh no, because she is a princess the whole staff has to throw a party just because she can finally use the toilet on her own or something just as insane as that. And people wonder why royal children grow up entitled. All I can say is that my parents never catered to such foolishness and look how well I turned out." The royal vizier slammed his cobra shaped walking stick angerly on the tiled floor of his office.

"But Sir," Razoul countered, "she is their _first_ child, by the time they have their sixth or seventh child no one will even be able to remember their birthdays."

"I hope you are right." Jafar mused.

Meanwhile the three-year-old Princess was playing in the palace garden with her nanny Rani.

"Watch me jump in the fountain," Jasmine ordered.

But before the princess was even able to climb up edge of the fountain, Rani had scooped her up.

"Heavens Jasmine," Rani scolded, "You are too fragile for something like that. Do you think I ran away from home at 14 so I could be blamed for the princess getting herself killed?"

Jasmine gazed down at her jewel covered sandals "No," one could clearly hear how ashamed of herself she was, "I just am so bored," a tear caressed the young princess's cheek, "nothing fun ever happens. We haven't been able to go to town since mommy got sick, and no one ever comes to play with me." Jasmine crossed her arms, "I hope someday I can have a brother or sister so they can be just as miserable as me."

"Watch your mouth," Rani grabbed Jasmine's arm, "that is no way for a princess to speak. You should be grateful. Most children do not get to live in such a lovely home. You always have access to good food in water. My siblings and I were always hungry, and my parents were so poor we couldn't even afford our own outhouse. Because the palace has running water and indoor plumbing, you will never even need to use an outhouse in your entire life.."

Even though she was three, Jasmine could tell Rani was no longer scolding her and was instead ranting about her own problems. But the young princess didn't need to listen anymore, a royal messenger came running up the garden path to her and Rani.

"It's the Sultana she is dying!"

To be continued…


End file.
